Imperial Twilight Redux
by crown clown
Summary: The time for crying is over, now its time to start anew. The past comes back to hunt some of us, mines no different. We set this standard by the way we live, I chose my path, and I walk down it. Takes place after the Sasuke reterival arc. NaruHina
1. note

Hello anyone reading this, this will be the list of characters in this story:

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyugga

Neji Hyugga

Temari

Gaara

Kunkuro

And everyone else.

Characters I created myself are:

Jin

Seymour

And a few others

Heres a note: there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing


	2. Chapter 1

Rain fell from the heavens in torrents of wet drops, cascading down to the earthly land below. Leaves fell from the branches, trees swayed in the violent burst of wind that seemingly came out of nowhere. Kakashi moved as fast as he could, his feet lightly touching a branch before he was off again, his face twisted up in a fit of tight concentration. In his arms he cradled the body of Sasuke Uchilia, the last heir of the Uchilia, the only one in Konoha to have the legendarySharinganbesides Kakashi himself. As the sole heir to the Uchilia, Sasuke dedicated himself to a life of revenge and hatred harbored at his brother Itachi, the one who wiped out the Uchilia clan, the only one to have the legendary Mangekyo Sharingan, the only tool that can be used to do the techniques Tsukuyomi and amatseru, two of the most dangerous techniques in the ninja world. Because of Itachi, Sasuke trained relentlessly, night and day, trying not to forge friendships, only dedicated on killing his older brother and restoring the Uchilia clan.

The gates to the village came into view; Kakashi doubled his pace, landing beside the gate without a sound. The city was bleak and quiet, then he heard a shrill cry, somewhat faraway but really close. He turned to see his student Haruno Sakura rush forward, trailing behind her Hyugga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. All of them held worried looks, more so Sakura and Hinata. Sakura pulled Sasuke from Kakashis arms crying and smiling at the same time, Kakashi frowned behind his mask, didn't she care at all about Naruto. He had left him in the care of the medical corps back at the valley of the end, and seeing no immediate danger to Narutos life, chose to instead bring Sasuke back to the village. Hinata looked around frantically but seeing no sight of the blonde haired youth, turned instead to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, where's N-Naruto-kun?" Sakuras head snapped up from looking down at Sasuke, just now noticing the absent blond. She snorted, rain running over her mouth which had formed in a tight grimace.

"I hope he's dead for hurting Sasuke, I hope to Kami that his soul is rotting in hell this very moment." Hinatas eyes narrowed. Kakashi turned on Sakura his one eye narrowed.

"Sakura!" He said. "That's no way to speak of your teammate and cell member."

"But Kakashi sensei look what he did to Sasuke." Sasuke in comparison only had a few burns, scratches, and a low case of chakra burn, but he was pretty much fine.

"Sakur-" Kakashi was interrupted by soft tapping beside him.

"Kakashi-san the medical corps have told me that Naruto-san is in critical condition, we had to return him to Konoha immediately." He trailed off and gestured behind him at four figures wrapped in a cocoon of sand, floating above the ground. The first was Choji, then Neji, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, then Naruto wrapped more tightly than the others. Kunkuro and Temari stood behind the sand cocoons, Temari stood next to Shikamaru, and Kunkuro was helping Rock lee, who was gasping but grinning non the less. The Sasuke retrieval had been a success.

Preview for chapter 2:

_"Uzumaki Naruto you are to stand trail."_

_"Fuck you, this village and this court." _

_"My name is Seymour, nice to meet your acquaintance."_

_Flames lolled around the building, before finally reaching his house._

These are different parts to Chapter 2

Authors note:

This is my first serious fan fiction I have written and I hope I did well on it, read and review. I'll take everything except flames, you can critize it if you want, I don't care really. Also if you have any ideas let me know.

Also the chapters will be longer than this one.

_----__Crown clown__----_


End file.
